The Half Dragon Protecter
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: all of the characters. the kwamis are eggs, OCs, Marinette is half dragon in this, what have I created? Marinette has a secret. Adrien wants to know her secret. Marinette has seven eggs to take care of. Adrien wants to help. Marinette has a war to fight. Adrien has a battle to win. and a baby project. Spoiler: this is craziness
1. Chapter One- Marinette

**_A/N- hi guys!!! so i got this new game on my phone and have been playing it nonstop and then when i was on lunch break from the game this popped into my head. let me know what ya'll think about it!!!! love ya!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette POV

Marinette sat up slowly and lazily. She yawned so big that people would think that she was part dinosaur. Well that was half true. She was half dragon.

Marinette checked her alarm and got out of her loft bed, the new one instead of the other one in Manhatten where her old foster parents lived.

She was now living with Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, her adopted parents.

So instead of her last name being LuckWorth it was now Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette liked her new name.

Better to hide from _them._

Marinette quickly changed and picked up her purse.

She walked over to her sink and opened her lagre, black box.

Seven colorful eggs laid there, each on their respective jewelry.

But this weren't just any eggs.

They were _dragon eggs_.

And they were the last of the dragon eggs and she, Marinette LuckWorth Dupain-Cheng was a human dragon hybrid, and dragon egg protecter.

Marinette put on the red dragon egg with black spots, with was on a black chain hanging from a red earring, on her left ear. She knew that the red eggs with black spots held dragons that had powers of good luck and creation. Marinette had already named the hatchling inside the red black spotted egg, Tikki.

Next she put on the black ring with a black dragon egg on it with a single green paw print, on her right hand, ring finger. She had named the hatchling inside of that egg, Plagg. The black one green paw print dragon eggs held power over bad luck and destruction.

Then she slipped the green with a turtle shell dragon egg with a black band, on her left wrist. Those held the power over wisdom and healing. Marinette had named that one Wayzz.

Next Marinette hung the orange with a fox tail dragon egg around her neck on a golden chain. These dragons had powers of illusions and can see soulmates. She had named that one Trixx.

Then she placed the purple egg with a butterfly on it's back that was on a sliver brooch in the middle, holding her jacket together. The dragons from those eggs could read your mind and give you magic powers. Marinette had named the hatchling inside of the purple egg, Nooroo.

Picking the second last one, the blue with a peacock dragon egg on a blue pin. Marinette attached the pin to her handbag. The blue eggs with a peacock on it's back has the power of leadership and could make your apperance change. Marinette had decided to name this hatchling, Duusu.

Finally she picked up the yellow with black stripes. It was on a yellow hair comb. Marinette frowned, confused where to put this egg. In the past she would put her hair into a bun or a ponytail. But those days were gone. When Marinette decided to go out into the human world for safety, she knew that she had to change her ways if she wanted to keep the eggs safe.

Marinette finally decided to put it where it would hold back her bangs. The yellow black striped ones had power of control and casted fear to their emenies. Marinette had chosen to name the hatchling after her best friend, in the dragon world, Pollen.

Marinette studied her apperance and shook her head.

Out of all the times it would happen now.

That attack had to happen when she had released her latest batch of dragons and had received these eggs.

But that was over nine centuries and ten days ago.

Marinette needed to keep moving, hiding, and protecting the eggs.

Marinette reminded herself that she would have a lot on her plate in ten days, when the eggs would hatch.

But when her dragons were strong enough to take care of themselves, Marinette would go back to her real home and find more eggs to watch over for another thousand years.

But before the eggs hatched, she had to make it clear for her "class" that she was not to be tested or try to get close to her.

That was her mission. For now.

Her purpose of being half was to protect dragon eggs.

That was her life.

"Well . . . let's go and show them not to mess with Marinette LuckWorth Dupain-Cheng of Miraculous, the only protecter that has her eggs from the attack from _him_ , daughter of the Queen of Dragons, Bridgette and Lord of the Protecters, Felix LuckWorth." Marinette said to herself and the eggs.

And with that she left her room and began to paste her best fake smile.

This was war with _him_ and she was going to win.

Even if it were the last thing she did.


	2. Chapter Two- Adrien

**_A/N- i couldn't help myself. love ya'll!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien POV

Adrien drummed his fingers against his desk.

It's been two years since he started high school.

He didn't get well with two gurls in his class, and one of them used to be one of his childhood friends.

They were Chloé Bouegrios and Lila Rossi. Chloé because of her bullying and Lila because she never stopped lying.

"Hey dude!" Came a voice.

Adrien looked over to his left, to see a dark skinned, curly brown hair, brown eyes, red cap, a blue shirt, with blue jeans, and headphones around his neck, Nino.

"Hey man!" Adrien greeted back.

"Oh yeah forget me, the person who introduced you two." An annoyed female voice came from behind him.

"Sorry Al. How's it going?" Adrien said to the tan skinned, hazel eyed, red haired, glasses wearing girl.

"I'm doing fine . . . but I got some news!" Alya said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay. I'll bite. What's the scoop Al?" Nino asked, rolling his eyes.

"We're going to have a new student in the class! Her name is appartently Marinette. She was adopted by the Dupain-Chengs a couple months ago. I saw her up on the roof of the bakery two weeks ago. Then I ran into Mrs. Dupain-Cheng three days ago and she told me that her daughter was going to start school today." Alya informed them.

Adrien shook his head at his friend, somehow not surprised at her behavior.

"Adrikins!" Came a bratty voice.

Adrien turned his head and snapped, "Go away Chloé. You too Lair Lila."

The girls fumed and marched to their seats.

The door opened and Adrien heard gasps collect from the room.

He glanced at the door and understood why they had gasped.

A blue haired, porcelain skinned, freckled, blue-bell eyed, girl walked in the door.

And her clothes were covered in expensive looking gems. At the top of her black blazer was sliver brooch with a purple gem with a butterfly design. In her hair there was a yellow hair comb with a yellow gem with black stripes. On her handbag there was another one on a pin but it was blue with a peacock design. On the girl's wrist was a black band with a green gem with a turtle shell on it. There was a orange jewel with a fix tail on the golden chain that she was wearing. Then there was a black gem with a green paw print that was on a ring on her right hand's, ring finger. Finally she had one ear piercing on her left ear. A red earring with a black chain with another gem this time red with black spots hanging from it.

She wore light pink leggings with black boots.

The girl walked up to the emtpy seat next to Alya and plopped down without even asking is the seat was taken.

"Hi! I'm Alya! It's nice to meet you!" Alya chriped sticking her hand out to the new girl.

The gem clad girl raised an eyebrow and said slowly, "Marinette."

Alya grabbed her hand and shook it.

"This is Nino and Adrien!" Alya told Marinette.

Marinette nodded her head in their direction.

"Hey dude!" Nino began leaning back, but when Marinette looked at him in disbelief he quickly corrected himself.

"Hello Marinette. How are you?" Adrien asked her.

"I'm thrilled to be away from Manhatten since I've been living for ten years. Yay." The girl said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I hope you'll get settled in quickly." Adrien said smiling.

Marinette's face twitched in rage like no one has ever reacted like that to her before.

"Yeah. Me too." Marinette said through clenched teeth, forcing a smile.

"Hey."

Adrien watched Marinette look up to Chloé and Lila and heard her snap, "What do you want?"

"Well for starters no one talks to me like that. But since you're new I'll cut you some slack. Now tell me, why do you have so much jewelry?" Chloé sneered.

"Um, cause my parents gave them before they died in a car crash?" Marinette snarled.

Chloé took a step back and stammered, "W-w-well the-they pro-probab-probably de-deserve it."

"Actually they didn't. And then two weeks after their funeral, I got robbed of everything they left me. This gems are the only thing I have left from them. Now the LuckWorth fortrue is gone." Marinette growled standing.

"Did you say . . . LuckWorth?" Chloé whispered.

Marinette flashed a wicked smile and said, "Marinette LuckWorth Dupain-Cheng in the flesh and blood."

Chloé spun around and almost ran into Lila and dragged the brunette with her back to their seats.

Marinette sat down with a smirk rested upon her lips.

Adrien immediantly knew that the rest of the school year was going to be very, very, very long.


	3. Chapter Three- Marinette

**_A/N- Thank you guys for reading this!!!! it means a lot to me and hopefully you'll all stay and continue to read The Half Dragon Protecter till the end. and i'm bad at meeting deadlines (just visit another work of mine Camp Miraculous and you'll see why.) so expect The Half Dragon Protecter to get updated at random times of the day or night. love ya'll_** ** _;3_** Marinette POV

This was boring. And unexpected. It seems like that mop of blonde hair boy won't give up on getting to know her even though it looks like she took down the class leaders.

He was annoying. And to make matters worse he looked almost exactly like Father.

Key word: almost.

Father had a mop of blonde hair as well, tan skin, musclar arms, gray eyes, and was tall. This guy had a mop of blonde hair too, tan skin as well, musclar arms, tall, and had green eyes that reminded her of the paw print on Plagg's egg.

And was he persistent!

All she wanted to do is was eat in peace and quiet! But sadly that was not capable for the mop of blonde hair boy.

What was his name again? Ben? Drew? No his name was Adrien.

Marinette sighed and rubbed her temples. Not even the fact that she came from one of the richest families in the human world phased him!

"Hey Marinette!"

Speak of the devil . . .

Marinette looked up to see Adrien bounding forward.

She forced a smile and called out, "What's up?"

Adrien stood in front of her and asked, "You remember the physics project and how we could pick our partners?"

Marinette nodded, a bad feeling washing over her like a tide. ' _He's not going to ask for us to be partners on that death project.'_ Marinette told herself, not believing herself.

At her nod, Adrien continued, "Well I was thinking that maybe we could work together? I get the best grades in our class when it comes to physics so . . ."

Marinette perked up at the best part.

"Like the best in the class?" Marinette demanded forgetting to be rude.

"Yeah! And I'm the only one who wants to work with you." Adrien admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Marinette felt her stomach clenched, at the sight.

Back home there was two people who would want to work her, the rest to afraid to work with her because she was the heir to the Dragon.

That was Pollen her best friend who was sadly dead (she had cried for days for her all dragon friend), and a mysterious half dragon boy that liked to call himself Chat Noir that died with Pollen and the others.

And know that she thought about it Chat and Adrien shared a lot of similarities.

They both had blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, same build, same height, and they both shared that habit of rubbing the back of their heads when nervous.

Marinette recalled from one of her lessons from Father.

It was when she was 110 when he taught her about soul reincarnations and soulmates.

 _"Now Mari what can you tell me about the soul?" He had asked on that happy day._ _Marinette looked up into his sprakling gray eyes and thought hard._ _Angry that she didn't know she growled, "I don't know Papa."_ _"Well the soul can be born again after death. But some souls are too big for one person so they'll separate into two parts. That is what a soulmate is. Fox Dragons can actually see soulmates." Papa laughed, ruffling her blue hair._ _"Like you and Momma?" Marinette had asked._ _"Yes. That's how we found each other. And if I ever die I will be reincarnated into another body and Momma and I will still be soulmates. And there will be an item that they will have on them that their soulmate gave them." Papa told her, picking her up._ _"Who's my soulmate Papa?" Marinette pouted, crossing her arms._ _"I don't know, but I dread the day when you do find your soulmate." Papa said tightening his grip on her._ _"Why?" Marinette asked._ _"Because he'll come in, sweep you off your feet, and I'll no longer be your favorite male." Papa deadpanned._ _"Well he'll be my second favorite male. Right after you." Marinette declared._ "Um, Marinette? You look like you're about to cry." Chat's voice broke through her thoughts.

Wait. _'Not Chat! It's Adrien! Chat your perfect, dorky, protective, pun obsessed, and handsome soulmate is dead!'_ Marinette reminded herself.

"Y-yeah. I just remembered the time where Father would help me with physics." Marinette replied shakily.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I reminded you of a painful memory!" Adrien apologized.

"Oh no. I don't have a bad memory of them. We were a happy family. I would love to work with you! But I'll warn you I'm a lost cause when it comes to physics." Marinette said waving her hand.

Adrien grinned and said, "Great! So I'll meet you at your house after school?"

"Sure!" Marinette said, nodding trying to forget the image of Chat's twisted, brunt, and bloody body out of her head.

All Marinette needed to do was find out if Adrien had that charm bracelet she had given Chat when they found out that they were soulmates.

Adrien nodded and walked away, leaving Marinette to drown in her thoughts.

She felt a spark of hope of something good coming her way, after almost a thousand years since that horrid day.

Walking away from the bench that she was sitting on, Marinette perpared herself for more stuff that she already knew.

Yay.


	4. Chapter Four- Adrien

**_A/N- about to work on aka Marinette's Predicament, gets email, reads the updates, reads the comments- THANK YOU!!! (seriously if you want me to abandon the stuff i was going to work on, just comment on one of my other AUs)_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien POV

Adrien returned to seat with a pleased smirk on his face.

Alya looked up and groaned, "She agreed to work with you, didn't she?"

Nino laughed, "You owe me ten bucks Al! Pay up!"

"I am somehow not surprised that you two made a bet about Marinette saying yes to work on the project. I'm just dissapointed that you two didn't tell me about the bet." Adrien joked.

Alya passed Nino ten dallors and then hounded Adrien, "Spill Agreste. How did you get the badass girl in the class to work with you."

Adrien rubbed his head and laughed, "I just asked her."

Alya huffed and slumped back into her seat.

"Hi guys." Came Marinette's voice.

The trio whipped around and saw and a less frightening Marinette standing at the doorway with a small smile painted on her lips.

"Hey girl. So spill how did Adrien get you to say yes to working with him." Alya demanded.

Marinette stared at Alya and said, "He asked me."

Alya blinked and grumbled, "You win this round Agreste."

Marinette shook her head and walked to her seat.

"Hey du- I mean ma'am, why do you wear those jewels if there's a risk of them being stolen? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Nino asked.

"It's okay Nino. I wear them this way I know where they are and I can protect them. They were the last presents I got from my parents." Marinette explained.

"Do you sleep with them on?" Alya asked.

"Oh heavens no. I have a special box to put them in when I sleep. But I do sleep with the box." Marinette laughed, waving her hand.

"They're so pretty." Alya cooed.

"Thank you." Marinette said, smiling proudly.

"Can I take a picture of them?" She asked.

"NO!" Marinette yelled standing, slamming her hand down on the table, with her other hand on her handbag, and her shoulders hunched inwards, threateningly.

"Ah, oh, um, sorry." Alya stuttered.

Adrien stared at Marinette.

 _'She was fine talking about them a few seconds ago . . . I guess she doesn't want to attract thieves to the bakery. They were the last presents from her parents.'_ Adrien thought.

Marinette continued to glare at Alya as she sat down.

At that moment, their substitute physics teacher, Mr. Openay walked in, saving Alya from any more glaring.

"Okay kids! It's time for you to learn what the big project that I was talking about earlier. It's a classic project. But there is a twist. Now before I explain does everyone have their partner?" He said.

Adrien and Alya switched seats, and so did everyone else who were working together.

The pairs were Alya and Nino, Melenye and Ivan, Alix and Kim, Max and Sabrina, Chloé and Lila, Rose and Juleka, Marinette and Adrien, and Natheniel was all alone.

"Hm, it looks like you'll have to work by yourself Natheniel." Mr. Openay mused.

The red head nodded, glancing at Marinette for a few seconds, then frowned at Adrien.

"So the big project. You'll all love this one. It's the baby project. But instead of sacks of flour, you all will be taking care of real children with your partner. We will go to the orphanage this Friday. The limit you have for picking children is four but they have to be related. Now do you have any more questions?" Mr. Openay explained.

Chloé raised her hand.

"Yes Chloé?"

"Why are we taking care of children instead of sacks of flour?"

"Good question. During the past we would usually ask the Tom and Sabine Bakery, but in honor of their new daughter, the school broad decided to do this year with real children so this way you'll know what to do in the future when you actually have kids."

Marinette blushed and people smiled at the bluenette.

"Now take these papers to your parents sign and say that they know about the project." The teacher told them.

The papers got passed around and Adrien turned to his partner.

"Um, can I have your number? So we can keep in touch during the project." He asked, rubbing his head.

"Sure. Here put your's in mine." Marinette said.

They swapped phones and Adrien punched his digits in Marinette's phone.

Adrien handed her phone back and she returned his.

"Smile." Marinette ordered him.

Adrien gave her his model smile, but she put down her phone and frowned at him.

"A real smile. One like you're about to brust into happiness." Marinette told him annoyed.

For some reason Adrien laughed at her face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Marinette asked, confused.

"No, no, no, it's just you look funny with that look on your face." Adrien laughed.

Marinette's breath hitched and then she smiled at him.

Adrien grinned in return and then Marinette snapped a picture.

"Now this is a real smile." Marinette said waving her phone in his face.

Adrien stared at the picture.

It didn't look that different than any other of his pictures for photoshoots, but there was a gleam in his eyes that was missing from his other pictures.

Marinette took her phone back and grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her bookbag.

"Are you still coming over later?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." Adrien said.

"Do you think you'll be able to stay for dinner?"

"I'll have to ask."

Marinette smiled and waved.

Adrien waved back.

In that moment Adrien realized something. Marinette looked more herself when she smiled.

Adrien quietly vowed to make her smile no matter what.

 ** _A/N- i have no clue how to spell their real physics teacher's name so i made this one up._** **_also MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**


	5. Chapter Five- Marinette and some Adrien

**_A/N- so some people have been asking me to update Camp Miraculous (i dunno if you guys read that one) and i would like to say that i am currently working on getting the chapter on FF.N. so that'll come around whenever. okay now onto the reason you people are putting up with me and the lack of knowledge i give you. and they are in high school senior year.love ya'll_**

 ** _;3_**

 **SUMMARY- Marinette thinks about Chat and gets a suprise visit from a friend from the past. Also Adrien gets curious**

Marinette POV

This was horrible. Now she had to work with Adrien on raising an actual child or more.

Marinette paced in her room, the eggs in the black box that she was charged to protect.

There were so many things that could wrong, like the child asking about the eggs, or take the eggs, or _he_ could after them, and use them as bargaining chip for the eggs.

Marinette flopped on the chaise that she had.

She ran her fingers in her hair and she thought about Chat and Adrien.

If her hunch about them was correct that meant Chat has been reborn.

All she had to do is find out if he has the charm bracelet that she gave him.

Marinette smiled remembering the day that they found each other.

 _Marinette skipped in the forest with her newest charges, all Fox Dragon Eggs._

 _Suddenly the eggs went left, dragging Marinette along._

 _Marinette couldn't stop her eggs, no matter how much she tried._

 _Soon she slipped down a hill._

 _Marinette screamed, due to it's steepness and the jagged rocks at the bottom of the hill._

 _Marinette scrambled to find a hold of some kind, and grabbed onto a root._

 _"Help! Someone help! Please someone!" Marinette shouted._

 _Rocks came spraying overhead, and Marinette coughed._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" Called a voice overhead._

 _Marinette looked up to see a boy dressed in black with his hood over his head._

 _"Well I'm dangling on a cliff, meters away from falling down and killing myself so I'm doing great, how about you?" Marinette said sarcastically._

 _"Okay not the best question." The boy chuckled._

 _"Ya think?!" Marinette gasped._

 _"How did you get down there?" The boy inquired._

 _"I got new eggs to watch over. They're all Fox Dragon. I was walking and I got pulled all the way here. Can you help me now?" Marinette explained._

 _The boy released a laugh._

 _"Hey! This is serious!" Marinette yelled at him, annoyed._

 _The boy looked down and only laughed harder._

 _"Sorry it's just you look harilous with that_ _look all your face. I got something to pull you up don't worry, Purr-icness." The boy chuckled._

 _Marinette rolled her eyes and said, "I'm actually the Princess of Miraculous so . . ."_ _The boy looked down and yelped, "You are?!"_

 _"Yep. Marinette Cookie LuckWorth, Princess of Miraculous, Daughter of Queen Bridgette of the Dragons and Miraculous and Lord Felix of the Humans." Marinette said smugly._

 _The boy took out a baton and it extended all the way down to where she was._

 _The boy slid down the baton and held his arm out to her._ _Marinette looked over him._

 _He was wearing a black cloak, black pants, a black silk tunic, and black leather boots. On the hood he had two cat ears, and a black mask over his face. There was a sword on his belt, and a tail._ _At the end of his gloves were claws._ _She glanced into his green eyes and was shocked to discover that he didn't have any white in his eyes._

 _"Well Mari? We don't have all day you know." The boy said._

 _"What's your name?" Marinette asked._

 _"Chat Noir."_

 _"That's not a real name."_

 _"I got it when I was found by the dragons. They named me that cause I'm unlucky."_

 _Marinette took a deep breath._

 _Yes she was terrifed. But something told her that she was going to be alright._

 _Slowly gathering her courage, Marinette jumped into his arms._ _Chat caught her, tightening his grip on her._

 _The Fox Dragon Eggs pulled her closer to him._

 _"Sorry, I don't know what's up with them." Marinette apologized._

 _"Yeah I may be the reason why. Did I mention that I can see_ _the red string of fate?"_

 _"No. You did not mention that at all until now."_ _"Yeah, please don't scream or yell at me, but I'm your soulmate."_

 _Marinette shrieked, hugging him even closer._

 _"Ow." Chat muttered._

 _"Sorry it's just since Papa taught me about soulmates, I've wanted to find mine ever since." Marinette explained, blushing._

 _"Speaking of your father, is he going to be okay with me?" Chat asked, concrened._

 _"Yeah. He will be."_

Marinette smiled at the memory.

Her parents were thrilled and the court Fix Dragon had confirmed they were in fact soulmates.

The only person that wasn't happy was Evan, a half dragon who had a talent for making exact portraits of the object he was painting and who took a fancy towards her.

He had locked himself in his room for days, until he attempted to murder Chat.

Then he was banished, for good.

Marinette ran her fingers through her hair. She walked over to her black box, taking out a second section out.

Inside laid Chat's favorite ring, a sliver ring with diamonds forming a paw print.

He gave it to her when he proposed to her. Sadly the attack happened only a couple weeks from the wedding.

Marinette held the ring close, trying to remember what it was like when Chat would hold her tightly in his arms.

"Your Highness you should be more careful." Called a voice from the past.

Marinette whirled around to find an old man with gray hair and a goatee, wearing a red and white flower shirt, with brown shorts, and sandals.

"Master Fu!" Marinette exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"Ah, so you do remember me." Master Fu said.

"Of course I do! You're Mother's most trusted advisor!" Marinette said bowing to the man.

Master Fu smiled then he got serious again.

"Princess you must be careful with this project. Keep the eggs with you, your partner, and the child you are too take care off." Master Fu said strenly.

"I know. _He_ could take them and use them as a bargaining chip for the eggs. I have to protect them along with the eggs." Marinette reassured him.

"Ah, Volpina would be so upset that you're so serious now. But I guess that comes with territory when watching your soulmate who is also your fiance." Master Fu said, sadly.

"Yes, I've grown much since then. But I think I found Chat, or well his reborn form." Marinette said happily.

"Really? That's good to hear." Master Fu said smiling.

"Well I'll be watching from the distance. When are the eggs due to hatch?" Master Fu said.

"Ten days so, Wednesday if you're counting today." Marinette replied.

"Good. When they are ready, I will bring them to Miraculous. Is it alright if I bring you more eggs to care for?" Master Fu asked.

Marinette nodded, playing with her ring.

"Well I must be off. Have a good day, Your Highness." Master Fu said, bowing.

Marinette returned the bow and watched him disappear in a puff of smoke.

Marinette studied the ring and grabbed some string.

It was time for her to put the past behind her and be who she truly is.

Adrien POV

Adrien steeled his nerves as he went into Father's Study.

The doors opened and Adrien walked inside.

Father stood behind his desk, facing away from him.

"Father, I have something to tell you. The physics project is the Baby Project. But this year we are using real children. My partner is named, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is actually the daughter of Felix LuckWorth." Adrien informed him.

"Hmm I've heard rumors that the Dupain-Chengs adopted the LuckWorth girl. Very well. She may stay here while the project if she wishes. I know very well going back and forth between houses can be stressful for young children." Father said.

Adrien nodded, and said, "Thank you Father."

Adrien left the room and hurried to his room.

He as he shut the door, Adrien spotted a red string.

Adrien blinked and it disappeared.

Then he heard a chuckle and whipped his head towards his couch.

A boy that looked exactly like him, dressed in black, winked and said, "It's time. Take care of Mari. If you don't, I will torture you till you die."

Adrien gasped and the boy disappeared.

 ** _A/N- i may or may not be_** ** _en listening to sad music in nightcore while writing Marinette's POV. and i may or may not be adding stuff as i go on. sorry. (T*T)_**


	6. Chapter Six- Adrien

**_;3_**

Adrien steeled his nerves as he knocked the door to Marinette's flat.

Marinette opened the door and smiled.

Remembering his look alike's warning, Adrien greeted, "Hey Marinette! Good news I got permission from my father for the project. And you can even stay over at our house during the project if you'd like."

"Nah, I'd rather stay here with my new family. But thanks for the offer." Marinette laughed.

Adrien noticed that she wasn't wearing her jewels.

"Come on in. Mama and Papa are really happy for this project." Marinette invited.

Adrien smiled and walked in.

A tall, burly man with brown hair and green eyes walked from the kitchen and greeted them.

"Adrien this is Tom- I mean Papa!" Marinette said, correcting herself.

"It's alright dear. It's a pleasure meeting you, Adrien." Tom said, shaking his hand.

A small Chinese woman poked her head out and called, "Dinner's ready! Marinette is this you partner for the baby project?"

"Yes, Sabine- Mama! Mama this is Adrien." Marinette said, catching herself on the name.

"It's nice to meet you, Adrien!" Sabine chirped.

"The pleasure is all mine." Adrien said politely.

"Gentleman. Handsome. Stubborn. I like him." Sabine said, nodding.

"Oh no." Tom said paling.

"Oh yes!" Sabine laughed.

Marinette and Adrien shared looks and Marinette said, "Do you want to come into my room?"

"Sure! Um, can I look at your jewels? If that's fine with you, of course!" Adrien said.

"It's okay as long as you don't touch, or take pictures of them. I don't want them to get stolen." Marinette agreed.

"I just want to get a better look at them that's all. They're really pretty." Adrien told her as they walked up to the attic.

Marinette pushed open the trapdoor and Adrien took everything in.

There were some Jagged Stone posters on the walls, some sketches on one section where there was a sewing machine, a lot of pink, a sink, a pink chasie, a computer, a pink bed, a skylight, and more pink. So much pink.

"That's a lot of pink." Adrien said, slowly.

"You say like it's a bad thing," Marinette pouted.

Remembering his look alike's warning Adrien quickly said, "There's nothing wrong with the color pink! Nothing at all!"

Marinette looked at him strangely and then led him over to her sink which had a mirror.

She pulled on the drawer, and Adrien saw a beautiful black box made from oak.

Marinette carefully, placed the box on the sink, and pushed some buttons.

The lid opened, and there laid the gems.

"You can go ahead and look at them." Marinette told him, then heading over to her desk with her digging for something.

Adrien admired the stones.

Now that he was up close to them, the designs looked like they weren't painted on- it looked like they were made with the designs on them.

Adrien let his hand hover over the orange one with the fox tail.

But he took it away, remembering what Marinette had said, and his look alike's warning.

As he did Adrien saw that line again.

He followed it till he bumped into Marinette.

"What is it? You're ready to discuss the project?" Marinette asked looking up.

"Um, yeah." Adrien said, nervously.

"Kay. I'm going to close the box." Marinette chirped.

Adrien nodded and almost heard someone laughing at him.

 _'Adrien you_ need _to relax. Cupcake ain't gonna hurt you.'_ Chuckled a voice that sounded an awfully lot like his look alike.

 **'Cupcake? Who's Cupcake?'** Adrien demanded in his head.

 _'Marinette. But let me give you a tip, Adrien never get on that lady's bad side. It will huant you even in death.'_ The voice mused.

 **'Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?'** Adrien asked.

 _'I'm you from where Cupcake is from. But I died thank's to that heartless monster. My name is Chat Noir. And Cupcake is your soulmate and a princess.'_ The voice growled.

 **'PRINCESS!? MARINETTE IS A PRINCESS?'** Adrien thought.

 _'Yep. And our wedding was only_ _a couple weeks away. I wonder where she put the ring.'_ Chat Noir mused.

 **'WEDDING?!'**

 _Next day~ ;3_

"Okay class! Remember! Four kids per group! Now good luck!" Mr. Openay said to them, as they neared the orphanange.

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other.

They argeed on one child unless they had siblings.

As the bus came to a stop, Chat complained, _'Oh come on we could of walked here! Back in Miraculous you had to either fly or walk. And Cupcake could of easily carry all of us here!'_

 **'I'm still not believing you about Marinette being half dragon, and her jewels being eggs Chat.'** Adrien responded.

 _'But I'm telling the truth! Just wave our charm bracelet in her face and watch Cupcake's face turn beet red! But seriously where did she put that ring?!'_ Chat snapped on his head.

 **'I don't know. She said that she had a present for the child we'll be taking care of together.'** Adrien told him.

 _'It better not be the ring . . . I gave her that ring! It's her engagment ring!'_ Chat growled.

 **'I know Chat.'**

 _'My dragon mother gave that ring and told me to give it to my soulmate!'_

 **'You've told me that, Chat.'**

 _'I swear, if she gives it away without a good reason, I will never forgive her.'_

"Adrien! Come on! Let's go!" Marinette said, shaking him out of his thoughts. Literally. She was literally shaking his arm.

"Sorry, Marinette. I was just thinking." Adrien apologized.

Marinette smiled and waved for him to follow.

Adrien quickly got up and scrambled out of the bus.

Grabbing Marinette's hand, they ventured inside the building.

Alya and Nino were being climbed by two children.

They came over with the two.

"Hey guys! Meet our children! This is Nina, and her twin sister, Mia." Alya said, proudly.

Nina was in Nino's arms, with hazel-nut skin and curly brown hair. When she glanced over at them, Adrien saw a flash of blue.

Mia was in Alya's arms. She had hazel-nut skin, and curly brown hair. But the difference between her and her sister her eyes. Unlike her sister she had brown eyes.

"Hi!" Marinette said waving.

"Say hi, to Auntie Marinette, and Uncle Adrien!" Nino told the girls.

"Hi!" Mia said cheerfully waving.

"Hi." Nina mumbled, burying her face in Nino's chest.

"She's shy." Alya explained.

"I'm not!" Mia said, sticking her chest out.

"How old are you?" Adrien asked.

"Five!" Mia answered wiggling.

Marinette laughed and shook her head.

Adrien looked around and spotted a blind haired girl curled up into a little ball, with one blue haired, one browned haired, and greened eyed boys, guarding her.

He tugged in Marinette and pointed towards the kids.

She nodded and they headed over to them.

They crouched down near them and waved.

The boys stiffened.

"Hi. My name is Marinette. This is my partner and friend," - _'Soulmate!'_ **'Chat be quiet!'** _'It's the truth!'_ \- "Adrien. I know how it's like to be abandoned. I was in an orphanage before my new parents, adopted me." Marinette said, smiling warming.

The blond haired girl lifted her head, revealing a pair of blue eyes.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. I know what you're going through." Marinette said, nodding.

The boys sat down next to the girl.

"And we would love to adopt you for our project if that's okay with you. Are you all siblings?" Marinette continued.

"Yes. We're triplets." Answered the boy on the left, with the blue hair.

"That's lovely! What are your names?" Adrien gushed.

"Emma." The blond haired girl said, uncurlung herself from her ball.

"Hugo." The boy on the right said, with brown hair.

"Louis." Said the boy on the left.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Marinette said.

"Do you . . . want us?" Emma asked slowly.

"Of course!" The two answered together.

"Where do two live?" Asked Hugo.

"I live above the Tom and Sabine Bakery, with the owners of the bakery. They were the ones who adopted me." Marinette said.

"I live with my father in a huge house. I'm sorta rich and had a job since I was five." Adrien told them.

"We're four!" Louis chriped.

"Does that mean we'll have to be put to work?" Emma cried.

"No! My father is a fashion designer and wanted me to model his clothes for him. But you will not be put to work. I promise." Adrien quickly reassured her.

The triplets looked at each other and and said at the same time, "We would love for you two to adopt us for this project."

 ** _A/N- i just really wanted to do a soulmate and baby project AU. so i killed two birds with one stone by mixing them in with this crazy mess. and i have big plans for Adrien and the kittens and bug. and i may have been watching RWBY all day if you get the refrence. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**


	7. Chapter Seven- Marinette

**_A/N- I have actually made a schudule for writing. what happe_** ** _ned to me oh and the triplets are Adrienette shippers_**

Marinette watched Adrien, carry Emma.

It was rather cute.

He was talking non-stop about whatever while Hugo and Louis were talking to _her_ non-stop.

The little trio decided not to call them by their names, but Mommy and Daddy, which made Adrien hugged them until they begged for her to free them.

"So will we be able to eats all the sweets we want Mama?" Asked Hugo.

"I'm going to have to say no, my little dragon." Marinette laughed, ruffling Hugo's hair.

"Why not?" Louis whined.

"Because . . . if you eat too many sweets you'll get attacked by these rotten creatures that will ruin your smile!" Marinette said, thanking all her lessons.

"But if you use a magical potion, a wand, and stick in your teeth and move around you can fight these horrible creatures!" Adrien joined in, as they walked up to him and Emma.

"Why do we have to put in our mouths Daddy?" Emma asked.

"So the spell will work of course!" Marinette told her.

Emma nodded and said, "Okay Mommy!"

"Um, Adrien can you take the boys and I take Emma? I have something I want to give her." Marinette asked Adrien.

"Sure!" Adrien said, handing Emma to her and taking the boy's hands.

"She gets a present and not us!" Louis complained.

"I bet she's the favorite!" Hugo said.

Louis nodded.

"Come guys let's go meet your grandparents! You will love them!" Adrien told the boys.

"Okay!" The boys said, happily following him into the bakery.

"What is it Mommy?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to give you something my Mom gave me when I was four." Marinette explained.

Marinette managed to get her old engagment ring that she fashioned into a necklace on a red chain.

"This is for you. I can trust that you'll take good care of it?" Marinette told her.

"Are you rich like Daddy?" Emma whispered, staring at the necklace.

"I used to be. My parents were and my Mama gave this to me when I was your age." Marinette said, setting her down and putting the necklace on her.

"I'll take good care of it Mommy! I promise!" Emma stated boldly.

"Good." Marinette said, pecking her forehead.

Marinette picked her up and walked towards her new home.

Once inside Marinette saw the madness that were her adopted parents.

Mama was fussing over Hugo while Louis was having a staring contest with Papa.

"Hey Mari! Hello little Princess!" Adrien greeted them.

"Daddy!" Emma said, reaching out to hug him.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Sweetie! You two got triplets!" Mama squealed, taking Emma out of her arms.

"I'm suddenly terrifed of your parents." Adrien whispered.

Marinette nodded.

"So if Emma is a Princess what does that make me?" Marinette teased.

"The Queen." Adrien muttered, bright red.

Marinette snickered at his face.

"Marinette! Adrien! Why don't you go and make sure everything's ready for them!" Papa suggested.

"Right. Emma, Louis, Hugo do you want to see where you'll be living with Mommy?" Marinette asked, the triplets.

"YES!" The trio shouted and bounced up and down as Marinette led them through the bakery.

The little trio ran upstairs, while their parents trailed behind them.

Marinette opened the door once she got up to the door.

Hugo and Louis raced inside, while Adrien scooped up a giggling Emma and carried her inside.

Marinette looked at them fondly remembering when Father would spoil her rotten.

"Come on. This way." Marinette called, climbing the stairs.

Hugo and Louis ran up the stairs, making Marinette loose her balance.

She began to fall forward, but Marinette felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and lifting her.

"You okay Marinette?" Adrien asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'm clumsy sometimes." Marinette waved off.

Adrien passed her Emma and marched into her room, calling for their sons.

And judging on his tone, Adrien was angry.

;3

It was worst during dinner.

Maman and Papa were fawning and doting on them the whole time.

Much like the night before, Maman put extra helpings on his plate.

Baths were . . . unexpectedly hard.

They washed Emma first who was actually easy to wash.

It was the boys that left them completely soaked in more water that was in the tub.

Getting Emma into her pajamas were easy, which was a nightgown with cats on it that Marinette had hand made herself.

The boys on the other hand . . . Marinette and Adrien were now terrifed of them.

They managed to get them in some underwear period. Shirt? They would rip ot to shreds. Pants? They would wiggle to much.

Marinette had kicked the trio and Adrien of her room so she could change into her pajamas which was a cami underwear, and pajama shorts.

She had quickly put the eggs back in the box and hid it behind her large cat plush.

The trio came charging up the stairs and tackled her on the bed.

"Can we watch a movie?" They asked.

Marinette heard a snort and turned her head and said sweetly, "Of course you can! Daddy has the popcorn by the way."

Adrien stopped laughing and stared at her in pure terror.

In two seconds Adrien was being attacked by Emma and Hugo while Louis stayed up with her.

"I don't have popcorn! And besides you kids already brushed your teeth!" Adrien cried.

Marinette pulled out her tablet from the shelves and turned it on.

Emma and Hugo raced back to the bed with Adrien close behind.

Emma sat in her lap while Hugo was cuddled into her left side and Louis on the right.

"Hey! Where am I going to sit?" Adrien pouted.

"Mommy could sit in your lap!" Emma said, beaming with her brothers nodding while their parents faces were beet red.

"We could at least give it a try." Marinette said softly.

Adrien carefully slipped behind her, and sat down.

Marinette leaned against his chest, with their little trio high fiving where they thought their parents couldn't see them.

;3

A sliver masked man dressed in a dark voilet suit studied the picture before him.

"So the Princess found her mangy alley cat. And it looks like they have kittens! This is going perfectly to plan! So the Princess and the dragon eggs will be mine!" He cackled.

"Sleep well, Your Highness. Till we meet again." The man purred.


	8. Chapter Eight- Adrien

**_A/N- so school has started. and can the artists make some random fanart??? that would totally make my day_** ** _since I found out that I have to do MAPP testing next week which is I might add THE THIRD WEEK OF SCHOOL!!! so I'm pissed._** ** _(if you do please leave a link in_** ** _the review section and I'll make sure to give you a shout out)_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette was acting weird.

Chat had waved it off, still upset that she had given their daughter the ring that he had given her when they got engaged.

Marinette had ten bags of fabrics that she had banned him from touching.

They had dropped Emma off at Alya's so she could have a playdate with Alya and Nino's twins.

Then they dropped the boys off at Kim's place so they could play with his and Alix's kid, Matthew.

He ended up staying the night before because when the movie finished, the little trio were sound asleep on Marinette and she was sound asleep on _him_.

Chat literally threaten to kill him if he didn't place the black box behind Marinette's cat plushie in her arms and wrap his arms around her.

Adrien jogged up the stairs to Alya's apartment.

Marinette was waiting in the car that his father had insisted for them.

He knocked on the door and the door flew open with an exhausted looking Alya standing there.

"Adrien! Hi! Are you here for Emma?" Alya asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay Alya?" Adrien asked her carefully.

"I made a mistake. I have four little ones running around and then your daughter comes over and I'm dead." Alya told him.

Adrien laughed and called, "Emma! Time to go!"

His little princess ran up to him, smiling and Adrien picked her up.

"Hi Daddy!" Emma chirped.

"Hi Princess! Did you say good bye to your friends?" Adrien greeted.

"No . . ." Emma mumbled, getting down and running off to say good bye.

"It's amazing how good you are with her." Alya told him.

"Thanks. I'm thinking about actually adopting her and the boys after high school." Adrien chuckled.

"Really?" Alya asked.

"Yeah. And I would ask Marinette to be their mother." Adrien admitted.

"Oh really? I don't remember seeing a ring on her. Unless there is." Alya teased.

 **'There used to be. But she gave it away.'**

 _'Shut up Chat.'_

Thankfully Emma ran up to him saving him any more teasing from his friend.

"Daddy! I'm ready to go!" Emma said, jumping up and down.

"Okay let's go!" Adrien quickly said, scooping his daughter up.

He quickly left with Alya laughing at him.

;3

Adrien quickly got to the car and helped Emma in.

"Hey Em! Were you good?" Marinette greeted hugging Emma.

"Yes Mommy. We had tea, played dress-up, dolls, house, we went to the park and I got stuck in a tree, and had lunch." Emma said.

 **'SHE GOT STUCK IN A TREE?!? ADRIEN COMFORT HER NOW!'** Chat shrieked.

Next to him, Marinette laughed.

"That reminds me of an old friend I used to have-" **'Soulmate and finacé!'** _'Will you let it go already?!'_ "-and he always got stuck in trees." Marinette giggled.

"Always?" Emma asked.

"Always." Marinette confirmed, nodding.

Emma laughed, "Was he a cat?"

"We did call him a Black Cat for all of his bad luck and he certainly had a lot cat-like traits. So my guess is that he's part cat." Marinette mused, unaware.

 **'Hey! Adrien defend my honor** Chat Noir yelled.

 _'What honor?'_

Adrien chuckled at Marinette telling Emma how her friend would challenge her at climbing trees and how she always beat him and how he got stuck in the tree everytime.

They came to Kim's house and Adrien got out and knocked on the door.

Kim's mother opened the door and greeted, "Adrien! Are you here for Hugo and Louis?"

Her brown hair was tied back and she looked very tried.

"Yes." Adrien said, peering into the house.

"Hugo! Louis! Your Papa is here!" Kim's mom called.

"DADDY!" Screamed his sons.

Adrien's eyes went wide.

 **'Oh god . . . Cupcake is not going to be happy . . .'** Chat whispered.

Adrien agreed. If there was one thing Marinette hated was ruined clothes.

He had made the mistake of pointing out that there was a string hanging off of Nino's shirt once and Marinette still isn't talking to him.

Both boys were covered in mud, sticks, grass, and leaves.

;3

Marinette was _not_ happy, in fact she was furious.

She even went as far as to put her fabric bags in the trunk and lectured the boys about on how to take proper care for your clothes.

Emma sat there like the proper young lady she was and smiled smugly at her brothers.

They made a quick stop at Marinette's house for the boys to change their clothes.

Adrien sat there in uncomfortable silence with Tom.

He was glaring at him, with a playful gleam in his eyes, while Emma played Candy Land with Sabine.

"So . . . Adrien . . . what do you think of my daughter?" Tom asked slowly.

"She's awesome. The children adore her." Adrien told him.

Tom nodded and asked, "Do you like her?"

 **'I'M HER FINACÉ!'** Chat screamed in his head.

"She's lovely. I do like her." Adrien said, not paying to Chat's rant.

Tom nodded and said, "Sabine, your turn."

The small woman stood there in a flash with a wicked smile.

"Sweetie, tell me . . . why are you so skinny? Will you be able to support Marinette? Comfort her?" Sabine hounded.

"Um, I'm a model so I have to-" Adrien began to begin to explain himself only to be saved by Marinette.

"Voila! I'm done!" She cried.

Marinette bounded down the stairs, but tripped on the last stair.

Adrien ran over to her as fast as he could and caught her.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"I'm fine, though my ankle hurts a little." Marinette said.

She looked dazzling with her jewels on her attire.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Choursed three voices.

"Yes, my little dragons. I'm fine." Marinette told them.

"You five should better get going to meet Adrien's father." Tom called with a flash behind them.

Adrien looked over to see Sabine with her phone, and Tom smirking.

Both teenagers turned bright red while their kids snickered.

Adrien helped her up and said good bye to Sabine and Tom who were fwaning over the pictures Sabine had took.

Marinette scooped up Emma and he took Hugo and Louis' hands and they quickly left.

The fivesome slid into the cars, avoiding fangirls and some fanboys that had crowded around the bakery.

"Why are there girls and boys staring at Daddy and glaring at Mommy?" Emma asked, glaring at the fans that pressed up against the window.

"I'm a bit famous and they're jealous of Mommy." Adrien explained.

"Yeah, I heard from Matt's Auntie talking about you two saying how Mommy wasn't worthy of knowing you." Hugo piped up.

"Yeah and Matt's Papa had to pry us from her grip." Louis declared.

Marinette stiffened and growled, "They are never going to one of your fans' house ever again."

Adrien nodded. Marinette could be scary when she wanted to be.

;3

They rolled into the driveway of his house and Adrien helped Marinette and the kids out of the car.

He escorted them to the doorway and opened the door.

Adrien wasn't expecting his father to be standing at the top of the staircase so when he saw him, Adrien was immediately worried.

"Fa-Father?" Adrien questioned.

"Adrien." Father responded.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked, trying to remain poised in front of his partner and kids.

Father raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Can't a father check in on his son and partner?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes and Chat hissed, **'I hate your father. So bossy and overprotective.'**

"And my children, Father. What do you want?" Adrien replied, ice cutting into his voice.

Father sighed, "The mayor is holding a gala at his hotel and we have been invited. He requested for you to bring your partner and "children". I already had Natalie scheduled it."

Adrien's eye twitched. "I'm _not_ under any circumstances letting you attract unwanted attention to the triplets." He growled.

"I agree. As their parents we should get a say on whether or not our children be flimed or photographed." Marinette voiced, stepping next to him with her head held up high.

Father's eyes widened and he said quickly, "Ah! Miss, LuckWorth! It is a pleasure to meet you! I meant no dis-"

"First off, I think you did, just dropping that news on us and you expect us to just do it. And second off, it's Dupain-Cheng now Mr. Agreste. And until Adrien and I reach a final decision on wether or not we will attend you will have no say in the matter. Is that understood?" Marinette interuppted, with vemon dripping off of each word.

"Ye-yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Father stuttered.

"Have a good day. Led the way Adrien." Marinette said to the Agreste men.

Adrien learned one valuable thing that day. Do not make Marinette mad.


	9. I have a YouTube Channel!

**_BIG NEWS!!! I CREATED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY FAN FICS!!! YAY!!! so if you don't want to read them, you can listen to me read them and probably mess up a thousand times. so go check me out on there!!! I didn't change the name at_ all _. so go check me out if you like my fics for some strange reason, and don't want to read. soo check me out on YouTube!!!_**


	10. Chapter Nine- Marinette

**_;3_**

Marinette entered Adrien's room and her eyes bugged out.

His room was _huge_. A climbing wall, a wall that was made of windows, a large flat screen TV, a couch, a king-sized bed, a skateboard ramp, gaming consols, big closets, another wall made up of computers at a desk, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom.

Emma, Hugo, and Louis raced to join her and their little faces went still, looking around the room then screaming with joy, as they ran around.

Marinette snapped out of her state of shock and rushed to get Hugo off the climbing wall, Louis away from the gaming consols, and get the remote away from Emma.

She placed the three troublemakers on the bed and Adrien stormed in angryily.

"I can't believe him. He still expects me to come, and to bring you and the triplets!" Adrien growled.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Marinette asked, gently.

"No. You can come if you want Mari, but the kids will not come." Adrien said, clearly still mad.

Emma bouced up and down and shouted, "Daddy! Your room is so much fun!"

"It is?" Adrien asked, shocked.

"Yep! A lot more fun than Mommy's room!" Hugo said, nodding furiously.

"Though, until we taste the food here, Mommy's house will have the better food." Louis said, patting his stomach.

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other and Emma yelled, "Tag! You're it!"

The little threesome bolted, screaming and laughing.

Adrien chuckled and ran after them, while Marinette sat down and studied the chaos that she had somehow gotten herself into.

;3

Marinette held out a staring conest with Natalie as the woman informed them about the gala and when their fittings were.

The triplets hid behind Marinette as Natalie listed all the rules and manners.

Soon she finished and whisked them away to a building, where she and Emma were taken to a dressing room away from the boys.

They put so many dresses on them, Marinette lost count.

Finally they agreed on a yellow dress with black stripes around the waist for Emma like Belle from Beauty and The Beast but with stripes. It was truly beautiful.

It was harder for them to pick a dress until Emma finally declared that the red cheongsam with lotus flowers looked best on her.

The boys were already waiting in the car for them.

"What took you so long?!" Louis exclaimed, Hugo adding, "We only took like thirty minutes!"

"Mommy looked beautiful in so many dresses it was hard to pick." Emma stated, sticking her tongue at her brothers.

Marinette blushed at her daughter's words, and Adrien said boldly, "Your Mommy looks good in everything."

Emma sighed, Hugo pumped his fist, and Louis pretended to puke.

;3

Marinette helped Emma with her dress and her hair.

Emma's hair was soon curled into a waterfall of curls.

Mama came up and helped her with her makeup, dress, and hair. She had done her makeup soft and simple, but at the same time elegnant. Marinette's hair was twisted into a bun with a few strands loose.

Soon Marinette shooed Mama and Emma away so she could speak with Master Fu without interupption.

"Are you sure about this Youe Highness?" Master Fu asked, clearly worried.

"Yes, I need to be there or else the triplets will destroy the whole hotel. I trust you to take good care of the eggs while I'm gone." Marinette said, handing him the box full of six eggs. Tikki was pierced into her left ear.

Master Fu sighed, "If you wish Princess Marinette."

He took the eggs and disappeared, and Marinette relaxed.

Other than her there was no safer place for eggs than Master Fu.

"Marinette? Adrien is here!" Called Mama.

"Kay!" Marinette called, grabbing a small black clutch.

She hurried down the stairs and slid into a pair of ruby flats.

Scooping Emma into the crook of her arm, she said goodbye to her adopted parents, and scurried down the stairs, and outside, catching sight of a limo.

Gorilla opened the door for her and a hand from inside the car helped the four year old in.

The same hand helped her inside and she was met face to face to Adrien.

"Hi." Adrien breathed.

"Hi."Marinette breathed back.

Adrien looked over her outfit and said, "You're stunning."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Marinette said, giving his suit a study.

Black dress shrit, gold tie, green vest, and black suit.

"Daddy looks like a leprechaun." Louis pointed out.

"Louis!" Emma scolded, elbowing his side.

"What? It's true."

Marinette giggled and studied her sons suits.

Hugo had his hair slicked back with hair gell, unlike Louis who had his hair free.

Hugo had a white dress shirt, orange vest, a brown bowtie, and black suit. Louis had a red dress shirt, green tie, voilet vest, and a blue shirt.

"You two are dressed . . . sharp." Marinette said, slowly.

"I helped pick them out." Adrien said, proudly.

"I can see . . . next time Adrien leave the fashion to the girls and pros. Please." Marinette muttered.

;3

They showed up and was ushered into the ballroom.

Daddy took Mommy's arm and held it carefully as they spoke to people.

Louis noticed his brother wandering around and went after him.

He caught his hand and said, "What are you doing? Daddy and Mommy aren't going to be happy that you disappeared."

"I'm looking for Emma." Hugo said back to his brother.

"She's right by Mommy and Daddy . . ." Louis began but realized that he could no longer see their parents.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?!" The boys exclaimed.

They wandered around until a man said, "Hey, kids, are you looking for your parents?"

Hugo and Louis looked at him, not liking his sliver hair or purple tux.

"I know where they are. Come on, I'll show you." The man promised, waving for them to follow.

Not really having any other option, Louis and Hugo followed the man.

He led them to a hallway and snapped his fingers, cackling as the everything went out of focus until everything went black.

;3

Marinette sat in her chair and leaned against Adrien as they rested their feet.

Adrien stood up all of a sudden and asked in the most urgent voice, "Where's Emma, Hugo, and Louis?"

 ** _A/N- hehe . . . don't kil_** ** _l me??? I mean if you do you'll never find out what happens . . ._**


	11. Chapter Ten- Marinette

_**A/N- I'M NOT DEAD! I HAVE A COLD! AND I WOULD LIKE TO STAY ALIVE PLEASE. *runs off***_

 _ **;3**_

Marinette bit her lip as Adrien spoke with his father, quite furiously.

She knew this was a bad idea. She knew!

Emma, Louis, or Hugo were no where to found, and she was almost positive that it was him that kidnapped them.

Marinette was broken out of her thoughts as Adrien grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the limo.

Adrien buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"I can't believe him. He's saying it's our fault for losing them, even though we didn't want them to come to this!" Adrien growled.

Marinette remained quiet as he ranted.

Once he was finished, Adrien slumped against his seat, and Marinette asked, "Adrien? Can you take care of something for me?"

The boy looked at her confused. "Sure . . . what is it?"

"You'll see." Marinette responded, the burden of what she was about to do laying on her shoulders like a pile of boulders.

They rode in silence on the way back to her house.

When they arrived at the bakery, Adrien got out of his side of the car and helped Marinette out.

"Thank you. I'll go grab it upstairs, will you explain what happened to my parents?" Marinette asked, shyly.

Adrien's face turned stoney and he nodded.

Together they entered the bakery where Mama and Papa were waiting.

They leapt to their feet and asked, "Where's the triplets?"

The teenagers glanced at each other and Adrien said, "They're missing."

Mama froze and Papa stared at them. Slowly, Mama curled into Papa and he held her close.

"We were talking to people and- we thought-" Marinette tried to say, but sobs cut through her throat.

That disgusting little slug. He killed her finacé. He murdered her best friend. That man killed her father. And now he dared to harm her children?

Oh he is going down.

She felt arms wrap around her and Marinette looked up to see Adrien, hugging her.

Turning her body to his chest, Marinette sobbed into his shirt.

Marinette felt him pick her up and carry her to her room. But everything felt numb.

She felt something soft and Marinette assumed that Adrien placed her either on her chaise or her bed.

"Shh, we're going to find them. I will make sure of it. The triplets are going to come back home." He mummered in her ear.

'Can you travel into my world? No. Wait . . . mortals can't go in my world so he would still have them in this world!'Marinette realized. There was a chance! That quickly vanished when she remembered that he could control minds and turn into a huge dragon that spewd akumas, his tiny little evil minions.

Sniffing, Marinette raised her head and saw that they were on the chaise and she got up and walked over to her sink.

Marinette could feel his gaze burn into her back.

She opened the drawer and took out the box with the eggs inside.

Marinette carefully took off Tikki's egg and placed back in the box, snapping it shut. She picked it up and carried it back to the chaise.

"Adrien, I-I have a sercet. And that sercet concerns the things in this box. I know how to get the kids back, but I need you to watch over this box and not let anything happen to it." Marinette began, her voice shaking.

Adrien looked mildly confused, but nodded for her to go on.

"I-I'm an immortal half dragon princess! These jewels in this box? They aren't jewels, their eggs. Dragon eggs to be exact. An-And the man that kidnapped our children? He murdered my father, my best friend, and my finacé, who was my stupid soulmate. And now he kidnapped Emma, Hugo, and Louis!" Marinette sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

Adrien's arms shot out around her protectingly and brought her to his chest.

"I know Cupcake." He said softly.

Marinette shot her head up and gasped. The only person who ever called her that was . . .

"Kitty!" Marinette cried out.

She wrapped him in her arms and cried into his chest, with his tears dripping into her hair.

Silently they both vowed to find their children. And to make sure that horrid man never touched a hair on them again.

;3

Emma woke up with a pounding headache in her head.

She looked around and saw that she and her brothers were in a sliver cage in a dark room with a violet throne with an imposing man on said throne.

A sliver mask, dark purple suit, and a sliver cane with a purple gem.

"It's time for the real ruler of this world and Miraculous to come to power. Your days are numbered Your Highness." The man laughed.

Emma whimpered and crawled backwards in the cage.

 _'Mommy, Daddy! Please come and save us!'_ She thought, tears leaking out of her eyes.

The man rose and walked over to the cage.

"What's the matter my dear princess?" He asked, gently.

"I wanna go back to Mommy and Daddy." Emma sniffed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm counting on that royal brat and her cat sidekick to save you and your brothers." The man cackled, turning on his heel and walking away, still cackling.


	12. Chapter Eleven- Adrien

_**A/N- STILL NOT DEAD**_ _ **AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME *runs away***_

 _ **;3**_

Adrien cautiously looked over at Marinette they were standing on her balcony, trying to come up with a plan to rescue the triplets.

 _'A_ _ny memories Chat?'_ Adrien asked.

 **'No. My memories of Hawkmoth are fuzzy.'** Chat responded.

Marinette and Chat were trying to remember details about Hawkmoth.

Marinette snapped her fingers and straightened up and exclaimed, "I remember something!"

"Really? What is Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Hawkmoth had a large army, but he had to capture then change them into his minions." Marinette informed him.

 **'That's right! And they have to be feeling negative emotions.'** Chat added.

Adrien reported what Chat had told him, and Marinette jumped up and hugged his neck.

Adrien froze, but Chat made him wrap his arms around her waist.

Marinette realized what she did and stammered out an apologized while Adrien did the same.

They untangled themselves from each other and blushed.

"So um, do you remember where Hawkmoth liked to live?" Adrien asked, trying to break some of the tension.

"Hmm. He enjoyed high places that were dark." Marinette mused.

"So like a tower?" Adrien asked.

"Yep. That sounds right." Marinette said, nodding.

"Do you know what he wants?" Adrien asked.

"No. All my father told me before he died was to protect the dragon eggs at all costs." Marinette said, shaking her head.

Adrien rubbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll rescue them, Marinette." He whispered into her hair.

"Adrien! Your Father is here to pick you up!" Called Sabine.

Marinette began to ease away from him, but Adrien didn't let her.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not leaving you." Adrien told her, his grip tightening.

"But your father-"

"Doesn't even care about the kids. I'm not leaving you." Adrien growled.

Marinette sighed, and shook her head against his chest.

"There's my idiotic kitty that I missed so much."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Adrien protested.

Marinette laughed in the first time since before the triplets got kidnapped and looked up at him and told him, "Yes, you are."

;3

Hugo watched the man creep towards the pillar with purple butterflies inside.

"Ah, aren't they beautiful?" The man cooed.

"STYLE QUEEN!" He then roared and not soon after golden dust floated out of the cracks in the floor.

The golden dust swirled together and revealed a stunningly beautiful woman whose skin was gold, an one piece swimsuit-like outfit with black on the hips jutting out, black sunglasses, gold hair up into a circle that reminded Hugo of a cobweb with black streaks in them, gold high heels, and the woman carried a golden staff with golden dust swirling around it.

"I don't know why he called her 'Style Queen.' Mommy's much prettier and has much more style than her." Emma whispered.

"Agreed." Louis whispered, and Hugo nodded in agreement with his siblings.

"Hey! I'll you know that no one can match my style!" The woman bellowed.

"Oh, do you mean that your style is so bad that no one can be bad as you?" Emma asked.

The woman growled, and slammed her staff on the ground, turning the floor to gold.

The man jumped when the floor he was standing on turned into gold.

"Style Queen, meet the royal brat and her cat sidekick's adopted children. Please do not harm them, we need then alive and unharmed." The man said, bored.

"Of course Master." Style Queen growled, glaring at them.

"Style Queen I need you to go and turn people into gold then bring them here. I'll take care of the rest." The man grinned, coldly.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Style Queen said, bowing, and vanished into golden dust.

Hawkmoth walked up to them and reached to touch his cheek.

"Don't worry young ones, we'll be one big happy family soon."

;3

Golden Queen laughed she blasted a girl with orange hair and glasses to gold.

Oh, how she missed this!

Seeing people run away in fear, their golden faces twisted into fear, Style Queen had missed that very soon.

She waved her staff and the girl crumbled into dust and floated away, back to her Master's living spot.

Soon that royal pain in the neck would pay for what she did.

Very soon.

 _ **A/N- thank you to the guest that told me I accidently posted the wrong chapter**_


End file.
